Ken's Creations
by FirePrincess-Kesaki
Summary: When the gang goes to rescue agumon they find more than just him and when they run into two kids they'll find more than just a new adventure
1. Part One:Strangers

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or aany of thier original characters. I do how ever own Tizakimon, The boy, and Maria. I hope you like this story!!  
  
KEN'S CREATIONS  
Part one: Off to save Agumon  
& a new aquaintance  
  
  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes. He let the light from the window seep into his eyes. He turned to look over in the direction that a bunch of whispers had come from. The whispers came from Izzy and Matt. They seemed to be arguing while looking at something on izzy's labtop. Tai sat up but soon regretted it as he hit his head on the top bunk. "ow" he whispered sharply falling back down on his pillow. Izzy looked over startled by the clunk of Tai's hard head hitting the bed. Matt tried to stifle his snickers. Tai shot a mean look towards Matt then carefully stood up out of bed.   
  
"Whatcha arguing about?" asked Tai as he quietly stepped over the sleeping bodies of the smaller digidestined. The new team had spent the night at Tai and Kari's house in order to prepare everyone for the task at hand.  
  
"Oh, good morning Tai we are trying to find the best place to have you and the group enter the digital world." Izzy explained.  
  
"Yea, I say that you should enter here so that you are closer to Ken's Headquarters." Matt added quickly.  
  
"But I said that you should enter over here because it is at a safer distance and you won't be attacked easily." Izzy argued more to Matt than to Tai.  
  
Izzy and Matt soon became wrapped up in their argument again. Tai ignored them and looked over at the sleeping digidestined. Davis was wearing the goggles that Tai had given him when davis first became leader of the digidestined around his neck. Beside him Veemon opened his eyes and ran over to Armadillomon. They both woke up Hawkmon and caused enough comotion to wake up the rest of the seeping digidestined.  
  
After everyone had stopped yelling for the digimon to shutup and were fully awake did Matt, Tai, and Izzy cook up a big breakfast. Everyone laughed and stuffed their faces and told jokes. Tai was pretty quiet for most of the meal and didn't eat much. After swallowing a mouthful of pancakes Kari ,being the only one to notice Tai's quietness, leaned over and whispered to him.   
  
"Tai are you ok?" she asked looking a little worried.   
  
"Yea, It's just that I'm worried about Agumon. I'll be ok." He answered trying to sound happy.  
  
Tai thought about all the bad things that The digimon Emperor Ken could be doing to Agumon. Ken had Kidnapped Agumon and tried several times to use him against the digidestined. Tai worried that Ken would find a way to control SkullGreymon or worse Destroy Agumon all together.   
  
"Don't worry Tai, we'll get him back" assured izzy seeing the distant look on Tai's face.  
  
Tai nodded.  
  
Izzy and Matt layed out the plan for Tai and the others. They had already gotten past parts 1 and 2 of their plan. Part one had been to make sure the parents of every digidestined think that their children were on a camping trip with Matt and his dad. Izzy and Matt would stay behind at a campsite while Tai went with the others. Part two was spending the night together with out killing eachother. Tai and Kari's parents had gone on a honeymoon trip so They got to take over the house.   
  
Now on to part three of their plan... The people that were going picked up their knapsacks and held their digivices up to the computer screen. As soon as Yolei had opened up the portal they were sucked into the computer and toss out onto the ground. They had finnaly made it to the last step.  
  
______  
  
  
Tai looked over the cliff that they had landed on and scanned over the trees until he came to a flattened area. Hidden in the tree's were many controlspires which surrounded Ken's hideout.  
  
"There it is guys" He said pointing to it as the other digidestined walker over to look.  
  
"Ever heard of 'mind your own business'"? came Ken's voice from behind them.  
  
The digidestined whirled around to see Ken standing behind them with his whip in one hand and the dark digivice in the other.  
  
"Ken what did you do with Agumon?" shoutedTai, mad that Ken would have the nerve to take his best friend away from him.  
  
"Right there" he said smirking and pointing over to the left where skullgreymon stood. This time he wasn't out of control instead he was being obedient. Somehow ken HAD found a way to control all digimon.   
  
"Also I would like you to meet my newest catch Tizakimon. Tizakimon was almost like Weregarurumon only his back was straighter and he was fire. his fur was black with blood red stripes and his teeth were as sharp as blades.   
Tizakimon stood there with his eyes glowing red and a bloodthirsty smile.  
  
"Ok gang lets show 'em who's boss!" Yelled Tai signaling to the other digidestined.  
  
"Right" they all replied in unison. "Digiarmor energize!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve too... Flamedramon the fire of courage!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve too... Halsemon the wings of love!"  
  
"Armadillamon armor digivolve too... Digmon the drill of power!"  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve too... Nefertimon the angel of light!"  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve too... Pegususmon flying hope"!  
  
  
Skullgreymon stood there very calm. It made Tai nervous. If he was being normal (if thats what you could call it) he would of been destroying things in an instant.  
  
Ken snapped his fingers and Skullgreymon stepped foward. suddenly it grew extreemly quiet. the tension made the air thick enough to slice a butterknife through. every one stood watching tai. would he be able to go up against his best freind?  
  
Ken snapped his fingers a second time and Skullgreymon stepped forward and broke the silence with a defeaning roar. He turned twards flamedramon and ran twards him first. Tai sighed and then nodded. He knew what had to be done.   
  
Skullgreymon slashed at Flamedramon barely missing him and turned to strike again. Halsemon attacked from behind but it had no effect. With one backhand Skullgreymon sent Halsemon flying into a tree knoking him out and turning him back into Hawkmon.  
  
Yolie Tried to run to him but Kari and T.K. held her back.   
  
"It's too dangerous! " Shouted T.k.   
  
"No Hawkmon!" shouted Yolie struggling.  
  
Flamedramon and the rest of the digimon quickly attacked at the same time but to there surprise he counter attacked them with An attack. "Cybergorge Blaster!"  
  
" What! He doesn't have that attack! " shouted Tai.  
  
"Of course not" replied Ken. "I taught him it."  
Soon the area was filled with a blinding white light and everyone including ken and Taizakimon were blasted back by it.  
  
Ken quickly stood up fallowed by his faithful digimon. All the digidestined digimon were down in thier rookie forms and knocked out. So were the digidestineds themselves. all except for Davis who was away from the blast and a fairly weakened Kari.  
  
Skullgreymon, weakend from the attack, fell and dedigivolved all the way to koromon.  
  
Davis struggled to his feet and clutched his hands into fist. "Were not giving up Ken!" he shouted.  
  
Ken snapped his fingers and Tizakimon swiftly ran up behind davis and twisted his arms behind his back.  
  
"Just give it up" Ken suggested. "You know you won't win."  
  
"No never!" Shouted Davis.  
  
"Look around you" Ken said as he walked over beside kari. Kari had struggled up to her knes and now looked at ken with a nervous expresion. He grabbed Kari's hair and pulled her head back. Kari felt The cold sharp edge of his whip against her neck as he pulled it over her head like the ropes people used to hang people in the old days. "Well so whats it gunna be? Life for you freind Kari? Or death because of your stupitidy?"  
  
Davis watched in horror as Ken pulled his hand back tightning the whip and begining to choke Kari. All he had to do was make one swift movement to the side and he would end up snapping her neck.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if i were you." said a boy stepping up beside ken and grabbing his wrist.  
  
Ken's eyes widened and he let go of the whip. A girl stepped up beside the boy and just stood there.  
  
The boy had spiky hair which was orange with a tint of darker reder orange and bangs which hung partly into his eyes. One could tell it had been a while since it had been cut. He wore a black, Collared , shortsleeve-shirt unbuttoned over a long sleeve red shirt with an orange sun on the front. he also wore baggy-black jeans tucked into brown combat boots.  
  
Ken quickly retrieved his whip and steped back from Kari.  
  
The girls hair was blue and hung very far down it hadn't been cut eighther in a long time and and her bangs hung to her shoulders and swayed partly in her eyes with each gust of the wind. she wore a long sleeved, blue shirt that showed her stomache under a black hooded no-sleeved, hooded shirt that hung past her waist. She wore tight black pants that flared at the end snd thick-heeled boots.  
  
Both kids had harsh, golden eyes.  
  
"Y-you" Ken stammered.  
  
"Y-y-yes" mocked the girl. Her eyes still cold.  
  
"Just let them go." The boy said eyeing davis.  
  
Ken couldn't resist a remark. "Why should I?" he said enphisizing 'I' and adding an insult. "Slave"  
  
Davis and Kari watched as The boy flinched and reached out for the girl. Too late. She charged Ken into a tree knocking the breth out of him. He fell to his knees but was soon dragged to his feet by maria by his neck.   
  
"You take that back" she hissed barely loud enough for the others to hear her. Tai opened his eyes and picked his head up slowly rising to his knees. he put his hand to his head to stop the pain then searched his sourroundings franticly for his sister. Spotting her and seeing that she was O.K. he sighed with relief. Then he noticed she was starring wide eyed at two strangers...  
  
The boy walked up to Ken and the girl cautiosly then tried to lure her away from him.  
He put his hand firmly on her wrist and began to talk to her. "Come on maria. This is not what we came to do. We came to rescue the digidestined. No more no less."  
  
The girl the that could only be inferred as Maria drapped her scowl. Then as well dropped the shaken emperor. She walked away from him to the open. She kept her back to him and crossed her arms.  
  
Shane sighed then returned his face back to its cold, glaring state. "Leave now,Ken." the boy said calmly. Ken hesitated then began to move his fingers tward the whip. Maria knelt down and picked up a stick. Then with an amazing speed threw it to hit Ken's hand. He drew it back quikly in pain. "He said leave!"she shouted turning around.  
  
"Go Ken, before I change my mind about not killing you!" ordered the boy pointing twards the forest. Ken summoned his airdramon and flew off. Tizakimon swiftly fallowed.  
  
The boy looked around at the digidestined then nodded at Tai. He and Maria turned and walked away.   
"Hey wait!" shouted Tai standing up. But they just ingnored him and dissapered into the trees.  
  
Well hope you like it so far! please R&R!!! For my faithful people that actually read my stories..I love you!!!! -_-* uh...heh, sorry 'bout that. *slaps self* thats better. See ya soon when i get part two up!


	2. Part Two: Seperation

Disclaimer: I don't own dgimon or it's original characters. I do however own tizakimon, Shane and Maria. so then... on with part two!  
  
Ken's Creations  
Part two: Seperation.  
  
Tai sat up against a tree and looked up at the star lit sky. Beside him agumon began to stir. Tai looked down at his freind and smiled. The digidestined had all agreed to stay untill Agumon was completely healed. Soon he would be well rested and himself again. They had come to get Agumon but that had been faster than they expected to. All thanks to those two kids...  
  
Kari sat with her feet dangling over the cliff. She thought about the two strangers that had saved her life today. They seemed human. Thier eyes still lingered in her mind. Golden?  
  
Davis,Yolie, and Cody were all sleeping. Davis and yolie snoring. T.K. sat down beside Kari.   
  
Hey Kar whacha thinkin' about? he asked.  
  
hmm? oh! I was just thinking about those two kids. What do you think?  
  
Well, I didn't get to see them since I was knocked out. But... Are you sure that they were human?  
  
Yes, well, no...I don't know. They Looked normal. Exept for thier eyes...  
  
And thier strength.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ken fumed as he stared at the digidestined on the screen. He had them just where he wanted them and then those...those rebels stopped his plans. He would have destroyed them had he known they would get in the way. how would he be able to defeat them now? What was thier weakness?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TAi sat there still deep in thought. Kari and T.K. had settled in to sleep. Tai kept first watch. His thoughts drifted to the battle earlier that day. How had Ken been able to control Skullgreymon? He must've updated his dark rings. Wait a minute! Ken wasn't using a dark ring. Tai's eyes widened. had ken actually found a way to control digimon with out actually controling them?  
  
T.K. slowly began to open his eyes. Why was he awaken? he sat up and searched his surroundings. Suddenly the ground began to shake. everyone was awaken and tossed around. They looked over to see Ken's base float up off the ground and move far away untill they couldn't see it anymore.  
  
What's he doing? whispered Tai.  
  
Nice to see you again. remarked Ken stepping down off an airdramon.   
shouted Tai.  
  
Why are you always so surprized to see me? Ken chuckled snapping his fingers.  
  
The ground began to shake as five DarkTyrrannomons stepped out of the trees. Along with them was Tizakimon and a Master Tyrannomon.  
  
Ken, don't you ever take a break? Shouted Maria rushing out of the clearing and crossing her arms. on the other side came Shane.  
  
Ken smirked, his plan was working. Now he only had to attack. I knew you would show up.  
he chuckled snapping his fingers one more time. Tizakimon rushed out from his spot twards Maria.  
  
DigiArmor energize!  
  
Vee-mon Armor Digivolve to... Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!  
  
Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to... Halsemon the Wings of Love!  
  
Armadillomon Armor digivolve to... Digmon the drill of Power!  
  
Gatomon Armor Digivolve to... Nefertimon the Angel of Light!  
  
Patamon Armor Digivolve to... Pegasusmon Flying Hope!  
  
The DarkTyrannomon Charged the digivolved Digimon and Master tyrannomon ran alongside Tizakimon as they went for Maria. Tai looked down at Agumon who was still knocked out and then to the kids. Why wouldn't they move out of the way?  
  
Tai jumpped in front of Maria and shouted   
  
Maria pushed tai out of the Way then jumped over Tizakimon. Are you crazy? she shouted at Tai. He stood up and was pushed again by Shane as he pushed him and Maria out of the Way of the Master Tyrranomon.  
  
Shane were gunna have to-  
  
One step ahead of you.  
  
They both pulled out digivices. Maria's was black and blue and Shanes was Black and red.  
  
Shane Darkdigivolve to... Wolfeamon.  
  
Maria Darkdigivolve to... Coyoteamon.  
  
Tai stared up at them in Awe. Even the other digidestined looked over.  
  
Wolfeamon was a tall golden wolf with red tips on his Tail and ears. He stood on his back paws and his digivice was suppored around his waist with a black sash. his eyes shone an even brighter golden than before.  
  
Coyoteamon was a tad bit shorter than Wolfeamon and her fur was a Dark grey wth blue tips on her tail and ears. She too stood on her back paws and her digivice was supported by a black sash on her waist. Her eyes had changed to a bright blue outlined in gold.  
  
Ken smirked. he knew how much Shane and Maria hated to use thier digivolution abilities.  
  
Maria and I will take on these two gluttons. You take on the D-tyrannomon. Wolfeamon shouted at the digidstined. Then he and Maria took on the MasterTyrranomon and Tizakimon.  
  
Davis looked at the others and blinked then he put on his battle look. All right guys, Yolie gave him a mean look. Ahem, and gurls. Lets gett em'!!   
  
Wolfeamon jumped just as Master Tyrannomon swun to hit him. Flipping over him Shane kicked him in the jaw. Coyoteamon lunged at Tizakimon but he just moved right out of the way. He crated a huge ball of fire in his hand and chunked it at maria. She put her arms up to block the blast but it pushed her back a little. Then she created her own blast in her hand...  
  
Ken watched quietly. He had a smirk barely visible on his lips.  
  
Flamedramon slashed at a dark ring. It was easily destroyed and the darktyrrannomon was set free. this was continued with the other digimon. why was this so easy?  
  
Tai watched the others speechless. Could they be Digimon if they looked so human before? Could they be human if they could digivolve? He debated this over and over again in this head.  
  
Katatonic storm! she shouted throwing a beam of blue lightning at Tizakimon. It hit him and knocked him over. He got up and lunged at her.  
Wolfeamon kicked MasterTyrannomon in the jar knocking him over and the dark ring off of his neck.  
  
Ken snapped his fingers and Tizakimon stopped only 2 inches away from coyoteamon. She looked up from her blocking pose. Neighter one moved. Every one just starred at them. The other digimon went back to their rookie forms. So did wolfeamon to Shane. Tizakimon stepped back and walked over to Ken.  
  
What the?   
  
it seems as though I am not winning here, said ken smugly.  
  
_He's hiding something._ thought shane to himself.   
  
It's too quiet. what are you up to ken? asked Tai sckepticaly.  
  
Can't a guy retreat peacefully? asked Ken smirking. Maria dropped her digivolvement. Now Tizakimon! Shouted ken. Tizakimon rushed at Maria and grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Good'bye every one! chukled Ken jumping on an airdramon and flying off. Tizakimon kept going.  
  
No, Maria! shouted Shane chasing after them. He stopped. It was no use. whispered Shane.   
  
Ok well thats it for part Two. I like this new version better than my earlier one. Its longer. Chuckles. o.k. well hoped you like it. until next time. c'ya L8erz Allag8erz  
coyoteamon


	3. Part Three: Ken's Plan

  
Disclaimer: I hate these. O.K. so, I don't own digimon blab blab blab. ALTHOUGH! Tizakimon, Maria , Shane And their digivolutions belong to me. they are mine! all mine!!!!!! er...heh ok so on with the story....   
  
Part Three  
Ken's surprise  
  
Shane sighed. He had been waiting for a full day for the others to get out of school. before they had gone home they explained the whole thing about school to him. It had vexed him that they were treating him like a digimon. As though he had no idea what the world was like. He ran his hand through his hair. II hope Maria's not hurt...or worse. i haven't been attacked all day. And that's not like ken./I He stood up and began pacing.BR  
BR  
------------------------------------------------------------BR  
BR  
Ken frowned. he had hope the third time around Maria would've given up. This is how his invention worked- First he had Maria chained on her hands and ankles. Every time she struggled a flame would rise from where she was chained and burn her. She was ice/electric but somehow he couldn't weaken her even in human mode. He would just have to use it with out her being weak.BR  
BR  
---------------------------------------------------------------BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
Shane whipped around to see Kari running from the portal the digitestineds were entering the digital world from. One by one the digimon and their human partners entered the digiworld and ran over to Shane. BR  
BR  
Tai couldn't make it today. Kari explained. He and Matt are in detention for starting a food fight and have to clean the lunch room for a week. Shane smiled. He wondered if Maria was a goody too-shoes or a class clown like he had been.BR  
BR  
So did Ken attack today? asked T.K. in a worried voice.BR  
BR  
Shane shook his head and frowned. No sign of maria either.BR  
BR  
Kari frowned. she knew how Shane felt. She had lost touch with TAi a billion times and felt bad every time.BR  
BR  
Davis decided to say something. He hated not being the center of attention. Well, since Tai's not here that makes me boss so... he stopped. He had gotten attention but not the kind he wanted. BR  
BR  
Shane felt a strange feeling. As though he was being challenged. He felt a growl rise in his throat and tried to control it. Gatomon looked over at him. As a cat she knew how dogs were about being alpha. T.K. must've noticed it too because he stepped in.BR  
BR  
Uh, Davis I think we outta let Shane take over this one. Since it is his friend. We're looking for.BR  
BR  
Davis didn't like this idea but he didn't really have a choice. He pouted and crossed his arms. BR  
BR  
Shane felt better. He had never not been unable to control something before. He shuddered.  
  
O.K. so lets get started. he winced there was no way in this whole world they were going to find her unless ken showed up.  
  
whaddaya know...  
  
"Now that the gangs all here... we can get started" Shane whipped around towards that voice. he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard ken sneak up.  
  
"What have you done with maria!?!" was all he could say.  
  
"No beating around the bush from you, ne?" (author note: ne- means like eh? or do you agree? learned it from hikari check out her story nouri no kaisen its da bomb!! any ways enough commercials back to da story. ^_~)  
  
"Come on Ken stop stalling! Tell us what you did with her!" Shane clenched his fist. Anger burned inside him.  
  
"Ok Ok take a chill pill. What wouldn't you find her doing on her own?" Ken grinned. any one could tell he was really enjoying this.  
  
"I repeat " shane said calmly fist still clenched. "What did you do with her."  
  
Ken rose his chin triumphantly and snapped his fingers. Tizakimon stepped out from the trees fallowed by Maria. The look on her face was undescribeable. It was as though expressions just simply did not exist to her and her eyes were blank and thier color dull.  
  
Shane drew in a gasp of breath. "What have you done to her." he said silently. Sure she hadn't smiled in for ever and she tried to keep her emotions hidden but... He had only seen this once when... "She's being controled!" Shane gasped in realization. "But how!"  
  
Ken chuckled evily. "You really under estimate me don't you?" he shook his head "Oh, well. I guess you'll lean your lesson about that soon enough, won't you? Take him out Maria."   
With out hesitation maria sped over to Shane with impossible spped for a human and punched at him. With a matching speed he dodged it and grabbed her arm. She countered his defense with a kick in the stomache. it must've hurt considering how thick the heels on her boots were but shane showed no pain and pulled Marias arm behind he back and held on tho her. She struggled to get out of his grasp.   
  
"Let go of me!" she shouted  
  
"You have to fight this maria! He's controling your mind."  
  
"You are the enemy the enemy must be destroyed!" She elbowed him in the ribs suprising him more than hurting him and free from his grasp retreaded back a little before pulling out her digivice.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Maria come back!" Ken ordered. Maria put her digivice back and began to walk towards Ken.  
  
"no MAria! Don't you know what you're doing?" Shane shouted outstreatching his arm. Maria Ignored him and kept advancing.  
  
"Don't you get it yet? She is fully under my control." Ken chortled.  
  
Shane stood there. For the first time he felt hopeless. But instead of showing it he grew angry as he had been trained to. "You hurt her ken, and I swear! You will not live to enjoy it."  
He threatened through clentched teeth.  
  
"ooooo, A threat. i'm trembling in my digi boots." he replied sarcsasticly.  
  
With that he left after summoning his trade mark Airdramon fallowed by Tizakimon and Maria.  
  
"Why would he just leave like that?" asked T.K. Shane jummped he had forgotten that they were there.  
  
"He thinks that this is all a huge game... and he's winning." Shane replied quietly. Kari looked on with pitty in her eyes. Shanes first impression had been of courage and of no mercy. His concern for his friend seemed to surprise her.  
  
Suddenly Shane looked up fire raged in his eyes. "He WILL pay for this! If its the last thing I do I will burn him slowly in a long on going death!" The dig idestined stood in silence scared to say any thing.  
  
Kari feared for Ken. Sure he was thier enemy but... He was human too, wasn't he?  
  
YIKES! KEN BETTER WATCH OUT NOW. MUHAHAHAHA! STAY TUNED FOR PART TWO. REWRITING THIS IS FUN...  
Coyoteamon


	4. Part Four: A troubling Past

Disclaimer: don't own digimon or original characters. But shane tizakimon maria and anthing else you don't reconise belongs to me. mine all mine got that!!!!! er...ooppss i tink i scrareded all da wreeaders away...heh ooooppss. well those I didn't scare away enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
PART: FOUR  
A Troubling past  
  
  
Shane stared up at the ceiling. He could not believe they had persuaded him back to the real world. he was sitting at Matt's house. Since Matts dad was the only parent who knew about all this digital buisness. He felt he should be in the digital world at least tring to save Maria but because of the others concern he went along with them back to the real world.  
  
Here catch Matt said throwing shane a candy bar. Shane cought it and stared at it.  
  
Wow I haven't had one of these in a long time. He said opening it. Matt pulled up a chair beside him and sat.  
  
how long have you been in the digital world? he asked taking a bite of his chocolate bar.  
  
Two years Shane replied calmly.   
  
two years!?! Matt said almost choking. How did you manage to survive so long?  
  
We had our ways...  
  
  
  
Maria and I...  
  
  
  
they both looked up as Kari entered fallowed by Tai.   
  
Hey sup? Matt greeted getting up from his chair.  
  
Hey Matt Tai replied. Kari waved at Shane and he nodded. A little while after they arrived every one else started arriving as well.  
  
So, shall we be off? Davis asked. Every one looked at him and stared. What? I've always wanted to say that.  
  
Here, Izzy allowed me to borrow his labtop computer so we can get to the digital world with out going to Tai's. cody said setting up izzy's labtop on the coffee tabel.  
  
good then we can go now.said Shane. Every one else nodded.  
  
Every one pulled out thier digivices. Digiportal open! commanded Yolie. With a flash of light they were on thier way to the digital world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't understand why he cares about you so much Ken said taking Maria's chin. He put his face up to hers. I see that you are weaker with out your counter part. You both have served me well. but because of your rebellion I will me forced to punish you both.  
  
Maria just glared at him then spit in his face. He steped back and slapped her. Maria looked up at him angry but weak. whatever seemed to be controling her was draining her strenth with each step she took against Ken. ken smirked. I'll get you for that too.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shane sat down frustrated. How are we going to defeat Ken if we don't even know where he is! He shouted throwing a rock.  
  
Calm down... Mabey if we just sit and wait he'll attack us. Matt suggested sitting beside him. Every one else fallowed exept Tai who stayed standing.  
  
I'm sick of waiting. shane replied.  
  
I was wondering... kari began. oh nevermind it's none of my buisness...sorry.  
  
hey, no it's ok. whats up?  
  
i hate to pry but why don't you and Maria have partners.  
  
What do you mean we are partners...  
  
No... I mean digimon partners.   
  
Gatomon looked up at Kari and blinked.  
  
I mean we do but you too don't seem to have any around.  
  
Sane ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. it's kinda a long story.  
  
Tai looked over at shane. We have time...So you mind narrarating?  
  
No...I don't mind. shane looked at Tai. I guess it will help me wait, ne? he chuckled.  
  
Well it all started when I first recieved my digivice. it was sitting beside my computer and I found when I went in to type up a report. I wondered what it could be and picked it up. When I did it activated something inside it and I was sucked into the computer...  
  
I landed hard with a thud. When i opened nmy eyes a orange puppy thing was starring me strait in the eyes. It startled me so i jumped up but he was so cute i couldn't be afraid of him. He explained that I was in the digital world and what it was. after a while we ran into a girl and her digimon. She was really sweet and smiled alot. Her digimon was a cute silver furred puppy. It resembled my partner. We got to know each other, and would you believe it...This sweet girl was Maria. We went our different ways and after a while I ran into Ken...  
  
Shane clenched his fist and took a breath.  
  
He decieved me and lured me into a trap. i was stapped down to one of those science tables like you see in mad science movies. Beside me was Maria on another table. ken came in with the biggest smirk. He said a whole buncha crap about how we were to be his slaves.   
  
Shane paused.  
  
He started with Maria first. he had what looked like a shot with a blueish liquid inside it. I could only watch as he slowly injected it into her bloodstream. I couldn't hear for a long time because of the screaming. I could only witness what was going on and infer that it musta really hurt. Tears streamed down her face. Her body jerked violently. After she seemed to calm down I noticed a face of releif on Ken's face. He didn't know what would happen. He was just experimenting. He came to me next. I don't know if I screamed as much as MAria but I understood the pain. A burning knifelike pain surged through my body. After we calmed down he knocked us out and stuck us in a room. He trained us brain washed us and enslaved us. He hardened our hearts sharpened our minds. Found out what made us tick. The Question today is...Why isn't he like us? Why didn't he make himself stronger?  
  
The others sat in silence. Wow. was all anyone could think.  
  
--------------  
  
**Interesting...so whaddya think? reveiws are most definately encouraged!!!! I'll try to get part Five up soon. **


End file.
